


Steve Loses His Glasses

by casness



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Gen Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve loses his glasses while Danny's not home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Loses His Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic where Steve and Danny are old and living together. Can assume their relationship either way, friendship or slash. Oh and they have a dog together. Thanks to [info]imaginarycircus for the beta.

Steve sat on the rocking chair on the lanai and wondered why he couldn't read the newspaper. He held it closer, then further back, and still couldn't read without straining his eyes.  He put his hand on his head then looked down, 'no glasses' he thought. He looked at the table and didn't see the brown oval glass case that was usually there.

Steve sighed as he looked at the paper in his hands. "I just got comfortable," he said,  but he still couldn't make out the words. He looked down to his right at the German Sheppard lying there.

"Go get Danny, Seal. I need my glasses," he said to the dog putting one hand down to rub Seal.

Seal glanced up and huffed before resuming his position  looking out at the ocean.

"Gah, lazy dog. You don't deserve to have a name like Seal," said Steve, "you know, Grace named you after me. I was a Navy SEAL back in the day, I had-"

"Uncle Steve," said a feminine voice from the door leading out to the lanai, "we're leaving now. Did you need anything before we go?"

"No, Gracie. I was just telling Seal about the old days," answered Steve completely forgetting about his glasses.

"Seal, take good care of Uncle Steve," hearing Steve's "hey", Grace continued, "well we're off. We'll be back in a couple of hours." With that she and Danny left.

"So, where was I? Ah yes. I remember one time where..." Steve told Seal all about what it meant to be a Navy SEAL. The monologue lasted for about 20 minutes before Steve realized that Seal was distracting him from reading his paper. "Hey, go get my glasses," he told Seal, who again just looked at Steve.

"Useless. Now I have to get up and search for them," said Steve standing up from the rocking chair. He laid the newspaper on the chair and walked to his office. Steve looked around the office but still didn't find his glasses. He looked down at Seal who’d followed him and sighed. "Can you at least help me search?"

Seal sniffed once and then padded out into the living room with Steve following him. Seal walked up to the coffee table, sat down and lifted a paw onto it.

"Really? I don't see anything," Steve said to Seal before sitting down and running a hand over the table. He touched a pair of glasses and lifted them up. He looked at them before shrugging and putting them on. "These aren't mine!" Steve shouted taking off the glasses. He looked at Seal, "Danny's. These are Danny's. I need MINE."

Seal put his paw down and sniffed Steve's hand. He sniffed the air a couple of times before walking off into the kitchen.

"That dog is not a SEAL. We never did this. We always got the right person or thing," mumbled Steve as he walked after Seal. He walked into the kitchen and saw that Seal was drinking from the water bowl. "You don't know where they are, do you?" asked Steve  watching Seal drink. "Fine, I'll just call them -" as soon as Steve started to say that, he remembered a time when he did call. It was still a discussion topic around the table even if it happened only once. "No, we won't call them. I'll just leave it. We're going to go wa.." Steve started to think about what he could do when he didn't have his glasses. "We're going to LISTEN to the news. Come on, Seal."

Steve and Seal walked back into the living room where Steve laid down on the couch with Seal on the floor next to it. Steve turned on the television to the local news channel and closed his eyes.

A couple of hours later, Grace and Danny came home with Steve's new prescription glasses to find the Steve and Seal sleeping in the living room with the local news on the TV. They smiled at the scene and let the two continue sleeping.


End file.
